Love or hate
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: AU.It all started in high school and Bulma has been friends with Vegeta since they were 6 and now that their in high school they both start to have some feelings for one and other.Will make lemon chapter later
1. The Start

**I haven't really updated this fiction so I think maybe is the time to start to write a little about it, well as much as I can. But am still trying to write the 5****th**** chapter of the Sayain and the Princess as am having a little trouble writing a little since it's been awhile since I last saw an episode but am just gonna settle with this for now so R/R thanks, ;)**

It was other boring day for both Bulma and Vegeta as they had to get up for other day at dragon ball high school, not their favourite school, but they both know the real reason why they go there was because they just can't wait to see each other again and of course their friends too, but they have known each other since were 6 and can deal with one's personality which they are both _very_ stubborn and hot-headed. But that doesn't mean they can't handle other's well either.

Anyhow, they weren't looking forward today because of an English assessment that happen to be due that very day, which of course, Vegeta didn't do. So Vegeta had to get extra early to go to Bulma's place and get her up and demand she write his English report that _very second. _So Bulma was not in her happy and cheerful mood that morning as been woken up at _3:00 AM _in the freaking morning, boy was she just abate to kill him right then and there but then she would lose one of her best friend, which she couldn't do, so she just well have to get him back later.

But as for now she had to get up and get ready for the boring school, _Stupide Vegeta thinks he can get me up when he wants how he wants, well I'll just have to show him what I want and when I want it… heheh yeah it's gonna be awesome _she thought to herself as she grabbed her clothes and went on her way to the bathroom to have a nice and hot shower before the jack-ass gets here.

Vegeta was already up by the time it was past 7 because he couldn't sleep, again with the rest less nights. But this wasn't his fault that his father was always drunk on the weekends and was half sober by Sundays that he would beat either him or his little brother, Tarble, who sometimes does need a little bashing but not the bashing that puts you into hospital kind, no the bashing Vegeta does which torments his little brother but enough to tell him the message and not physical damage him or else he'll have a blue haired woman chatting off his ear about how to treat his sibling which he couldn't do, no. But other reason why he was already up was because of the English assessment that was due the following day the he, of course, didn't do so he went over to Bulma's and made her get up and demand she do his assessment that very second. He smirked as he crossed his arms and went down the stairs and out the door, boy was he gonna face hell this very day.

Bulma was just putting on her baby blue blouse top when she heard a loud knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she yelled as she jumped around putting on her blue jeans,

"Oh it's your mother" a cross breed between a man and woman voice replied through the door.

She smirked _Vegeta_ "Well then go away you're not welcomed" she said finishing bottoming her jeans.

"Well then I don't see the point of coming here again I guess I'll just leave then" he pended to act sad.

"Vegeta you're a horrible liar"

"And you're a horrible woman but you don't see me complaining"

"VEGETA" she yelled

"Heh you're still too easy to anger"

"I'LL SAW YOU MY ANGER, OH YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU"

"Arh ha just you try" he said as he lend on the door and crossed his arms.

"Well then next time when you need me to do your assessment I won't do it" she flipped her long blue hair out the way and pushed the door open as Vegeta fall over.

"AH" Vegeta screamed as he fell.

"Heheh, pay backs a bitch hey Vegeta" She said as she walk to the stairs and turned around "Oh and don't be late we got an assessment to hand in remember" she winked her eyes and walked down stairs.

"Arh women" she growled under his breath and picked himself up and walked down to where Bulma was.

"See ya mum and dad" she yelled and wave as she opened the door and walked out with her bag in hand.

"See you Bulma dearie oh and see you too Vegeta darling" Bunny, Bulma's mother, said as she was drying a plate 'Don't forget to say hi to your little brother and father for me would you?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah sure… whatever" He put his hands in his pocket jacket.

"Heh thanks love cya when you get home" she waved at them both and went back to the kitchen.

"Your mother is so annoying sometimes I swear" he growled under his breath.

"Hm I know but all she was asking was to say hi to your family was that too much to ask Vegeta" she said was she was sitting in his car and had one hand on the car door holding her head and the other on her lap.

"Form her yes" he had two hands on the steering wheel.

"What do you have agenised your family?" she asked

"Hm everything" he replied.

"Uh… Vegeta even your little brother" she titled her head to the side.

"Not much but yes"

"Oh… where is he any way" she looked outside the car.

He flinched "His…his… at home resting a bit he didn't… feel well" he looked at her.

"Oh well I hope he does feel better… and he better not be feeling well because of you Vegeta or you'll know what it's like to get your ass kicked by a girl" she pointed a finger at him.

"Hm" he turned his head away "What do you have with siblings there annoying and especially the little ones"

"Well because I never had an older or younger brother or sister I am always so bored at home with no one be you to hang out with and even before you moved over here, I was always picked on and teased and I guess… I wanted that older brother thing where he would always save me from something and anything thing" she said in her dream type voice.

"Hm I guess that understandable" he said

"Yeah I guess… oh hey we better hurry up or Goku gonna annoy us for being late"

"Yeah" he speeded up a little more as they arrived at school

**Wow I finally finished this first chapter that I have been hanging to finish in a while, but I haven't because of darn school and homework and assessments gezz they can't get enough of tormenting us any way R/R please and tell me what you think thanks **** ;) **


	2. The beagining

I'm so sorry for such sort update but my internet is currently down at the moment so I can't really update so I won't up data as much as I used to so please bear with me for a little while

Declaimer; I do not own dragon ball z just the times, teachers and my own characters in the story.

Vegeta and Bulma had made it to school just in time for Goku to raven on about them being late for school, which was only just 8:00 O'clock since they got there, but Goku had gotten there at 7:45 so he wasn't too happy for them to get here at 8:00 and leave him here all alone and miserable without him as they all talked happily and cheerfully being together sharing dreams and life-time happiness talking about the future and what they want to be when they all grow up, or so Goku explained it. But he had forgotten Chichi who was there with him the whole time they weren't, but after a smack to the head and an ear pulled everyone was happy… well as happy as Vegeta can get.

"So Bulma what do you plan on doing since this is the last year of high school?" Chichi asked as the girls walked away from the boys since Goku and Vegeta were auguring about who will get here first, either Yamcha or Krillin.

"Hmm I'm planning on going to college next year for a course in fashion and style… but daddy wants me to work and take over capsule corps but am just not sure right now I guess" Bulma said shaking her head and looking up to the sky and then looking down as they entered into the building. "What about you chichi?"

"Huh me? oh I was planning on going to the art of cooking course, as you know I _love_ cooking, but I might do photographing, maybe I not too sure myself" she said as they walked to the main building office and asked for their schedules for their lockers and classes.

"Hmm what's your class home group teacher this year Bulma?" Chichi ask Bulma While walking to their located lockers.

"Umm let's see, oh Mr Mails you?" she looked at her schedules

"Mrs fasten" she said as she found her locker right next to Bulma's and took at her books for first period as Bulma did the same.

"Hm I heard about her, she supposed be nice and all" Bulma said as she and Chichi walked back outside to see what the boys were up to and wait for 18 and the others.

"Yeah and she is the head of the science department as well"

"Huh really I only heard she was nice from last year's students, all well let's go get 18 and see what she up too and more importantly what the boys are up to" she speed up along with Chichi.

"Hahah, Kakarot I win again now hurry and pay me" Vegeta smirked in triumph and pride as he won other bet of theirs.

"Oh man comes on, I only just got the money from grandpa Gohan this morning, now how am I going to explain to him that I didn't eat snack or lunch because I gave my money away?" Goku wined to Vegeta

"Say you got bullied" Vegeta shrugged

"Oh yeah as if his going to believe that I can defend myself very well thank you very much" Goku crossed his arms and walked towards him.

Just as Goku said that Vegeta put out his foot and tripped him as he tumbled to his foot.

"HAHAHA, yep you can surely defend yourself very well indeed" Vegeta laughed at the idiot Goku, who wasn't too happy for losing a bet and being tripped over by Vegeta who was still laughing his ass off with the funny moment , that they didn't even notice the girls there waiting and fearfully as the boys were still goofing off.

"Care to explain what it is that is causing this entire racket" Chichi pointed at everyone as they all walked past the gang.

"Um… got no idea" Goku said, after recovering from tripping over and Vegeta recovering from laughing.

"Yeah of course not" Bulma said and crossed her arms and huffed as she walked to the parking lot and waiting for 18 and Krillin.

'You didn't have to be mean to Goku all the time you know Vegeta" Yamcha said as he just came back from the bathroom and grabbed his schedule and put his stuff away.

"I'm not being mean scar face am just being a best friend I can be" He smirked and walked to where the girls were heading.

"Hey that's not funny pin-apple head and fuck-face" he yelled at Vegeta as he was walking away.

Vegeta stopped, "what did you say!" he began to twitch.

"You heard what I said" Yamcha began to be braver.

"Heh, I wouldn't be so confected so soon Yamcha… or else bad thing could happen" he said through his gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok look let's all just keep our cool and go see the girls and Krillin too" Goku said as he knew what would happen if this continued any longer.

"*Humph* yeah lets go see bolide" Vegeta said as, once again, walked to the girls to the parking lot.

"He just insulted Krillin, me and you. Now don't tell me your just going sit here and let him get away, with it are you?" he asked

"Well he didn't really insult me was just playing around and all" He rubbed the back of his head with one hand and look up at the sky.

"Well whatever, but he can't keep getting away with this all the time you know, he has to get in trouble sometime" Yamcha complained.

"Well its Vegeta" Goku shrugged.

"Yeah right Vegeta" he huffed and walked with Goku to the others.

After about 20 minutes of being at school 19 and Krillin finally arrived before everyone was about to leave and go to their lockers and know where their classes were supposed to be.

The girls went and sat down as the boys all stood up and talked about what they did over the summer and if there were any babes they found, sadly, there was none. The girls all talked about if they went to the beach and if they went shopping and what they got. Over all everyone was happy but before long the bell went telling everyone that it was time to go to class so everyone got their stuff and headed for their lockers and got their stuff and headed to home room.

**Bulma's, Vegeta, 18 schedules **

**Home group- Mr Mails**

**First period- English- Mrs Grandberry**

**Second period: Maths- Mr More (A/N that's my teachers name so I thought I might add it in ;)) **

**Snack 20 min**

**Third period; Japanese- Mrs harder**

**Lunch**

**Fourth period; music- Mr Cartsen**

**Chichi, Goku, Krillin****, ****Yamcha**

**Home group; Mrs Fasten**

**First period; Maths- Mrs Soil**

**Second period; science- Mrs Fasten**

**Snack**

**Third period; cooking- Mr Fock**

**Lunch**

**Fourth period; English- Mr loveless **

**Well that's the second chapter so far so please R/R please I want to know what you think about my stories **


End file.
